Perdicion
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: sakuno se va con ryoma a EE.UU... pero alguien en japon lamenta la partida de la feliz pareja... pensamientos de un desamor visto desde el pensamiento de tomoka one-shot!


_konishiwa queridisimos lectores de POT! kaoru kikumaru desu! de la autora de "la playa" llego a ustedes para presentarles este lindo (aunque algo dramatico) song fic! mas comentarios al final! ;D_

* * *

El aeropuerto, un lugar de triste, el encuentro de las despedidas, para mi, jamás del regreso. Veo desde las ventanas un avión partir rumbo a América, en el, uno de mis amores de infancia, el único quizás que se clavo tanto en mi alma como para hacerme sufrir tanto en este momento y no iba solo, no, alguien mas le acompañaba, y quizás era eso lo que mas me dolía.

Si es ella… esta bien, creo…

Vuelvo a mi casa sin ánimos de nada, los chicos también habían ido a despedirlo, los tres tarados de siempre; habían insistido constantemente en levantarme el animo, como si eso se pudiera, mas parecía que el único que intentaba realmente hacerme feliz era Horio, ¿Por qué el? Ja… como si yo lo supiera… ni que me importara.

Me tiro en la cama y comienzo a llorar, por dios que hubiese deseado que esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad, más solo una tristeza amarga se reflejaba de ellas, de seguro esa noche no podría dormir.

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma_

_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_No veo a nadie cerca de mí_

_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_Que ya no queda nada_

_Ni siquiera tiempo._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero._

En medio de la noche comencé a reflexionar. ¿Hubiese hecho demasiado daño al decirle lo que sentía? Quizás me hubiese sacado un peso de encima pero otro hubiese ocupado su lugar. El no me quería, por eso se iba con ella, para ser feliz con la persona que EL amaba. Lo peor de todo es que ella lo quiere también, en instantes llego a pensar que lo quiere más que yo.

De haber estado en mi lugar ella ya no hubiese resistido el dolor, la conozco muy bien… pero yo soy mas sensata.

Con lo insoportable que se tornaba el dolor, ¿para que causarme mas? No era tonta, herirse, golpearse, suicidarse, no… no era la salida, debía tomar mis opciones y analizarlas, más por más que lo pensaba, cada una me parecía más doloroso que la anterior.

Olvidar… una solución a largo plazo…. Pero demasiado complicada para ella. El amor se había incrustado en su corazón y seria muy difícil sacarlo de allí.

Enamorarse de nuevo… era posible, pero había sido tanto el deseo que el peso de amor, seguiría allí, solo que lo demás lo taparía, pero ¿seria realmente feliz?

Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… seguramente… lo mas estúpido que se le hubiese ocurrido… entonces que debía hacer.

El se había ido y ella no podía hacer nada.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

_Se acabó al arrancarme la piel_

_Por el dolor..._

_Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor_

_Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños_

_Resbalando ante mis ojos_

_Huyendo de los dedos._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar, estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero._

Volvía a pensar… ¿Qué era lo que me gustaba de el?... seria tal vez su actitud arrogante, ese temple de superioridad que demostraba frente a todas las personas, incluso con los mas cercanos… podría ser su mirada, esos hermosos ojos dorados, con rasgos tan extraños, tan misteriosos… su pelo oscuro y sedoso, con los encantadores reflejos verde.

Pero aun así… el ni siquiera me miraba, solo tenia ojos para ella y lo pero de todo es que ELLA ni siquiera lo notaba! Se juraba perdidamente- enamorada- de- un –príncipe- inalcanzable -que jamás –se- enamoraría – de- ella… eso es lo que soy yo…

Quizás me gusta sufrir… de otro modo no seguiría con este estúpido juego.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

Ya dejaría de pensar en ello, ellos seria felices allá en América, seguramente Ryoma seguiría jugando tenis, estaba segura de ello, así como también estaba segura de que cumpliría con las expectativas de quien ahora le acompañaba.

Nº1 del mundo

Lo que ella le había dicho… como deseaba haber dicho ella lo mismo.

Mas ella sin saberlo, fue mas astuta, y encanto al príncipe con sus larga trenzas… algo extraño para mi… pero ahora creo que es para mejor…

Ella sufrió por mas tiempo, el doble de lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora, y todo por que creía que el príncipe no la quería.

Sakuno… mi tontita Sakuno… solo un ultimo deseo pido… de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz con quien tu elegiste…

Los deseos de tu amiga… Tomoka…

* * *

_ L.E.A (la ultima esperanza de la autora) estoy aqui nuevamente... escribiendo si saber por qe o para quien ... pero escribo y ese es el caso publicando que publico por que tiempo tengo por ahora_

_no habia leido ningun tomoka-center hasta ahora y como mi alocada imaginacion no me dejaba tranquila decidi escribir esto... espero que sea de agrado ! :D_


End file.
